Nothing Left
by Masked Guide
Summary: A Kishin's words backfire, causing him to do what he feared above all else. A young girl's love turns to madness, transforming her into the very thing she fought against. A Scythe loses his sanity in fear of losing his partner, spiraling him down the same fate. A world left on the shoulders of one person's courage falls by the hands of that very same person.


**A/N: Yeah, this is for the noah clans pure madness Kishin Maka challenge, although it doesn't fit the guidelines. Not as good as 'Kishin Maka', but, meh.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything in regards to Soul Eater, nor do I own any dialogue of the Soul Eater Anime. Seriously, it's exact.**

Nothing Left

**Chapter One**

**Nothing At All**

"There's nothing more you can do here. Your friends have fallen, your big move failed. There's no point in continuing, now. Everything you've done was for nothing. You have no partner to stand beside you. Your body is weak, bruised, and beaten. There's nothing you can do now to defeat me.

"You have nothing left."

Maka gazed into Asura's eyes. The Kishin had her by the neck. She had no more strength to do anything, not even to move, only to utter back Asura's own words to him.

"I have nothing... left."

He hoists her up even farther off the ground and even closer to those insane red eyes. "Yes, that's right. You have nothing, nothing at all."

Maka ponders these words in her head for a long moment.

Maka's POV

He was right. There was no denying it. I really did have nothing. I crane my head to look over to Soul, laying listlessly on the ground. Was he dead? He was, wasn't he? Or is this just the Kishin's madness affecting me?

No. It couldn't be. I'm not affected by his wavelength. This was all me. Soul was dead. And if he's dead, that means everyone else...

I turn my attention back to Soul's lifeless body. Soul. The only man I ever trusted, put my complete faith in. And when I gaze at him, laying there face-down, I feel an emotion burst out of me. It strangles my whole body, leaving me breathless. All this time... was I falling for him? Sure I wanted to punch the guy sometimes, but still. All those times he protected me... All the while keeping my trust and holding it dear... I was falling in... no. I couldn't say it. Not even to myself. If I did, I would surly be crushed by the weight it holds.

It didn't matter anyways. Like the Kishin said, my partner is gone. I cried. Sobbed for him. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I loved Soul. There, I said it. But now I have nothing.

That word reverberated in my mind over and over. Nothing. Even my bravery is gone, swept away with the realization that Soul is gone forever. _Snap! _There goes one of my bonds to sanity.

"Just let go. You'll feel much better." The Kishin says to me, looking at my teary visage. Better?...Well I can't feel any worse than this, can I? Let's see, abandoned, lost, the one I love is dead. Yup, it defiantly can't get worse. And what's the way to make it better? Let go? _Snap! _Another one.

"But how... do I... let go?" I ask, wanting to end my suffering. It seems selfish, but with all my friends dead, there really was no such thing, huh? His hold on me loosens, as if to tell me I'm doing the right thing. So, I must be. _Snap! _

He sets me on the ground so that I'm sitting in front of him, him standing. I crane my neck to look at him. "Just embrace the insanity that sleeps within you. You can hear it, can't you? It's calling for you. It wants to help you, if you'll let it in." Let it in, huh? That's all? _Snap! Snap! Snap! _And... it can help me stop this pain? _Snap! _

Asura holds out a hand. My last bond is hanging by a thread. "Now, let it envelope you, feel it's touch on your soul, and watch as all the fear washes away."

_Snap!_

There goes my last one.

I let go. It was too painful watching Soul lay there. I think there's something I forgot, but oh well. That doesn't matter anymore.

Asura is right. Insanity feels AMAZING. I feel nothing bad AT ALL, just what I want to. Joy, happiness, it all feels so GOOD. It's so overwhelmingly spectacular that I can't help but laugh. I can't even stop laughing, and I don't want to, either. Asura smiles. "Good Girl." I fall on my back, still laughing hysterically.

I finally let out a sigh of relief over my new found self, and look back again at Soul. No pain at all! I'm sorry I doubted you Asura!

Soul opens his eyes. "Maka?"

He's... still alive? What the hell? Asura lied to me! I let go BECAUSE he died, but he's not... I feel tons of emotions fly back to me, along with a string of sanity. I feel so much at that moment; anxiety, remorse, fear, happiness, and rage. Mostly rage, directed towards the Kishin standing in front of me. I can't friggin' believe it! That lying bastard has to pay. Right NOW.

_Shunk!_ I use all my strength born of hatred to sink my arm into him. He just smiles at my feeble attempt. "I told you, you can't hurt me." Yeah, that's what YOU think. I concentrate on how much I want to kill this idiot, my blood boils, and I feel a scythe blade form on both sides of my arm, cutting the Kishin in half, straight down the middle. I give him a cocky Black Star-smile. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I laugh maniacally at my success. His pure red soul forms before my eyes, and I don't hesitate to grab it out of the air. I've always wondered what a Kishin egg soul tastes like. But I bet a Kishin's soul tastes a million times better!

He deserves it, anyways. He ate so many innocent people's souls, now HIS deserves to be eaten. It looks totally rancid, though. There's little specks of I don't even want to know what flying off of it. But hey, who cares?! I'm Maka the fearless now! I hear screams of protest behind me, but they're probably just afraid. They need to be more like me!

I shove the Kishin's soul in my mouth. Whoa, Soul was right, it does feel good in your mouth. Like a gummy bear. It easily makes it's way down my throat as I swallow.

I wait for a moment. I can't feel anything. There continues to be nothing inside of my head. Then, I feel it ALL. Like there's nothing, nobody who can even lay a finger on me, but even though that was true, I was always weary that someone could kill me, that I could die. I don't laugh, though. No, I only smile as I stand up.

Meanwhile, In The Death Room...

"Lord Death? I'm curious." Azusa turns to the death god. "If the kids do defeat the Kishin, who would get Asura's soul?"

He hums in thought. "Well, if their smart enough, nobody!" Azusa gives him a confused look. "The Kishin's soul is too far gone for consuming. If a weapon did happen to eat it, his insanity waves would most likely consume them, making THEM a kishin. That's why Asura's soul needs to be sealed away forever..."

Maka's POV

Something is changing. My clothes... I don't remember having a full length dress on. It's pure black, with three, flowing red eyes bursting from the bottom. Uhg, my tie feels like it's choking me. I pull it down way too much and unbutton the collar and the top button. There, that should be better. Oh, hey, my tie is red, too. Is Soul here? Does he know what's going on? I trust him, so...

I turn, seeing exactly the person I want to. "Soul!" What happened to him? He looks all beat up. I rush over to him, weary of every piece of rubble on the ground. They could be potential dangers.

They closer I get to him, the more pain it looks like he's in. "Maka... Why'd you do... that?" Do what? What's he talking about? I begin to walk now, not sure of anything.

"Do... what again?" I cock my head to the side.

He looks at me as if I've betrayed him. "Maka, you ate the damn kishin soul! You're the kishin now!" It all comes back to me; why I gave up in the first place, how I became insane, then killed Asura. I smile. Not creepy, just a smile. "Oh yeeeaah, that." I spin around and throw my arms up, putting my hands on the back of my head. "Worth it."

He gets angry with me, showing his sharks-teeth. I look at him innocently. "What, you don't think so?"

"Maka, you said once that we experience fear so that we can grow stronger. So why the hell'd you become a kishin?"

"I was done with fear." I state simply, leaning back. " I couldn't take it anymore. There was no way. I gave up, and I'm okay with that."

I stand up straight again and spin to face him. "What about you? You can't hide it from me anymore, Soul. You can't stand to see me like this, right? So why not join me?" I hold a welcoming hand out to him, the same way that Asura did to me. I can't really help but speak my mind. "The truth is, Soul, I want you. I always have." I put on a genuine smile. "So why not come with me?" I really do want him. I really do trust him. Even though I don't trust anybody else. That hasn't changed.

It looks like a battle is going on inside him. He stares at me, eyes like dinner plates, face dripping cold sweat. Wait, is this hurting him? I don't want to hurt Soul!

"B-but... if you, um, don't want to..." I look away and tap my index fingers together, afraid of what he might reject me. Afraid that if I continue, I'll keep hurting Soul. "Just, please, stop hurting. I don't want to see you in pain anymore." He looks even more hurt by this. He turns away, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Soul, please! You're the only one I'm afraid to lose! Please come with me! I don't want to see you die!" I begin to sob into my hands. What's going on? Aren't I insane? Doesn't that stop me from feeling emotions?

Soul jumps at me. Is he attacking? No, he would never do anything to hurt me, even if he had given himself up to insanity. I smile, tears still in eyes, as Soul tackles me to the ground in an enormous bear-hug. I feel his wet tears on my shoulder. " You aren't going to see me die. I'm not ever going to. I'm never going to leave you, Maka, no matter what you do. I need you too, so I'll stay with you. I'll never leave your side, even if you hate me."

My grin gets even bigger tears of joy still streaming down my face. "You stupid! I could never do that."

"But what will happen to everyone else? What will they think of us?" I shush him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Who cares?" He snorts, and begins to laugh hysterically. Seeing this, I have to laugh as well. We stay on the floor like this until our laughing subsides. Soul's body eventually goes limp as he gives himself over to the black blood.

He looks at me, smile never fading, and becomes just like me. A black pinstripe suit slowly forms on his body, the buttons have kishin eyes on them, I notice, and he gives me a small smile, barely showing those sharp teeth of his. I grab him by the collar and pull him to me, smashing his lips into mine. I've waited too for this moment, to feel his lips on mine, his teeth nibbling at my lip, pleading to let his tongue enter my mouth. Ironic that this happens only when we're both Kishin. More ironic is the fact that we're both only 14 years old. Heh, 14 year-old Kishins making out. Weird.

Our Souls resonate, making a huge madness wavelength, one that not even an Anti-Magic wavelength can touch, because mine is sort of anti-Anti-Magic wavelength, now that I'm a Kishin. It blasts away Asura's barrier, making me jump. I'm still a rookie Kishin, after all. I haven't stopped imagining like Asura did. Yet.

I attempt to crawl further into Soul's arms. I'm shaking like crazy, and I bury my head into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Maka. I'll always be here, remember?" His words stop my violent shaking. I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah."

We lay there, in an uncertain world, filled with danger. But as long as I have Soul, I'll be alright.

I have nothing left... Except for him. I hold tighter to my only possession left in this damned world, my weapon.

**A/N: So, little dark, twisted, but STILL SO/MA! What'd ya think? I'm thinking a fearful Maka who runs into Soul's arms since she's not yet a full Kishin and still feels fear, and a protective Soul who's constantly in fear for Maka's safety. (By the way, when they resonate is OFFICIALLY when Soul becomes a Kishin, not when he loses sanity)**

**I probably wont be working on this story as much since BaHS will take up most of my time. But please, leave a review!**


End file.
